


Curse and Misfortune

by mocinno



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocinno/pseuds/mocinno
Summary: Marianne and Lysithea A support, plus ending.





	Curse and Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Marianne's paralogue. Spoilers for both gal’s tragic pasts.

Lysithea knocked gently on the door. Marianne called for her to enter, and she did so tentatively.

"Hey, Marianne."

"Hello. I have tea on right now, actually," Marianne rose from her bed and set aside the book in her hands, "would you like to join me?"

Lysithea rocked on her feet before nodding, careful to keep her box tucked behind her back.

As she sat, tucking the box under her chair, she spoke. "I wanted to talk about Maurice."

Marianne jumped at the name, though she calmed down easily. "What about him?"

"Five years ago, I asked you why you acted like you were cursed. He was why, wasn't it? His Crest, I mean."

Marianne sipped her tea. The silence seemed to stretch on for eons. "You're right. I believed that with his Crest, I would bring doom to anyone I was near. That's why I was so hesitant to talk to anyone. Why I never left the monastery."

"How do you feel now?"

"Oh, well." Marianne's eyes widened. "I feel better. With the Professor's help, we were able to defeat that beast, and... I feel much better without my Crest haunting me."

Lysithea beamed at her words. "That's great, Marianne! I have a gift for you." Lysithea pulled from under her chair the present. 

"I, ah... Thank you..." Hesitantly, Marianne took the box and opened it. Inside was a white cake, with frosted blue letters reading, "Congrats Marianne."

"I-I wanted to congratulate you for overcoming your tragedy," Lysithea responded quickly to Marianne's stunned silence, "since you listened to my advice all those years ago. You can see the positive now, right? Why your life is worth living?" Marianne continued to stare at the box in her lap, and Lysithea began to ramble in panic. "Life is precious, you know. Not everyone has the same amount of years to live, so we need to make the most of it while we can. I know you used to... to pray that the Goddess would... bring you to her. But it's different now, and, and Marianne, are you crying?"

Marianne stood suddenly, walked to Lysithea’s side of the table, and bowed deeply. “Thank you, Lysithea...! You’ve been so kind to me since the beginning, even when I tried to push you away.”

Awkwardly, Lysithea pat her shoulder. “H-hey. Hey, you don’t need to cry. It’s alright.”

Marianne lifted her head and wiped her eyes. “I truly am thankful.” Her smile was small, but a smile it was. “But... if I’m able to, can I share your burden?”

”Huh?”

As Marianne spoke, she pulled out the paper plates in the box and cut herself and Lysithea slices. ”I don’t know what happened in your past, but if it was anything like mine, then I thunk that having someone who knows the problem helps greatly. I never had that, because I was so afraid of... being cursed.”

"I don't want to burden you. But basically," Lysithea crossed her arms, "my Crests aren’t natural.” For a moment she considered her next words carefully. How much she would share, how much she would dare weigh Marianne down with. “I was experimented on by mages. It drastically shortened my lifespan.” She sipped at her tea. “My white hair isn’t natural either.”

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." 

"No, you shouldn't apologize. The blame falls on those mages." Lysithea spoke firmly and took a bite of her cake. "This cake is great, by the way. You really should eat more of it.”

"I know I'm not good at very much, but I’d like to help you however I can. You helped me, after all,” she met Lysithea’s eyes and smiled softly, “and it was your words back then that helped keep me going.”

Lysithea knew then. Marianne’s smile was beautiful. More beautiful than she’d realized till that point.

”Help me by staying alive.”

Marianne quirked an eyebrow.

”I mean, through this war.” Lysithea rushed out. “We’ll both survive, and then...” 

“Oh, I understand.” Marianne set down her teacup to clap her hands together. “My adoptive father’s family and the Ordelia family together will have a fair amount of power, correct?”

”Wh-what do you mean, _together_...?”

”With our combined efforts, I’m certain we’ll find a way to remove your Crests. That should revert your lifespan to normal, right?”

As crazy as the idea was, it _was_ possible. Lysithea had resigned herself to her fate, yet it was Marianne pulling her from it, giving her the chance to look forward to many decades more. 

“Maybe. We would need some of the best Crest scholars, and even then it would take years of research.” 

Marianne tilted her hands and smiled. “It’s worth it, I think.”

All Lysithea’s worries seemed to wash away from the other girl’s smile.

.

.

.

.

Lysithea, Scholar of Misfortune

Marianne, Survivor of the Curse

Marianne returned home to a hero's welcome. The people praised her talent and acknowledged her as a savior of Fódlan. She made a name for herself, with her adoptive father's teachings, as a powerful political figure. With her newfound skills, Marianne worked together with House Ordelia to restore their lands, and together they used their noble titles to employ the finest Crest scholars. Once their efforts bore fruit, and her crests were successfully removed, Lysithea relinquished her noble title. She would reappear in the public eye some years later, when Marianne announced their marriage. Margrave Edmund was said to have cried waterfalls on the day of their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the progression of their C and B supports and was so sad to see it stop at B. Especially the self-awareness in B, Lysithea basically calls Marianne out like, “you’re not the only one with a tragic anime backstory!”
> 
> Also, we don’t see a lot of the confident Marianne from after her paralogue so she might feel OOC here.


End file.
